ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Pega Runs Away from Home
is the twenty-first episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary Pega accidentally breaks Riku's Don Shine Clock, which starts a quarrel between them. Pega decides to run away, but he gets into trouble when Gubila shows up. Plot In one normal day at the Nebula House, Pega accidentally broke Riku's Donshine alarm clock after a mysterious earthquake occur. This matter eventually escalated into a fight between the two friends and Pega ended up leaving the base. As Pega roams outside with his Dark Zone, Leito suddenly suffered from a paralysis on his left leg and was forced to cancel their morning walk. While Riku tries to fix his alarm clock, a television caster reports that Hiura Coast visitors suddenly came in contact with strange paralyzing shock. Pega was chased from a shop after his attempt to rescue an alarm clock catches the attention of a shop owner. Said owner as well came in contact with a strange object that submerged from the underground which emits paralyzing sparks. While taking a stroll at the outside, Riku and Laiha bumped into Moa. Pega stumbled upon a bench which he remembers from the same place he met Riku: six years prior, Pega was sent by his parents to wander across the universe and return home once he grew up. Unfortunately his transportation capsule broke and it left him stranded on Earth until he bumps into a young Riku. After watching Pega's Dark Zone ability, Riku introduced him to his favorite superhero show, Donshine and since that day, the two stick together as a duo of "heroes". Back to the present, Pega breaks down and sincerely wished to return. After Laiha spills the fact that Riku and Pega got into an argument, Moa expressed her jealousy, considering how Riku tends to act formal back then when he started to live in her house before he becomes more friendly (although this may as well be part of Pega's influence). Just as Pega decided to return and reconcile, a nearby earthquake causes an emergence of a monster. It releases a spark from its blowhole that caused Pega to paralyze and almost trampled until Riku came to his rescue. The monster in question is Gubila, who happened to host a Little Star and being chased by Pedanium Zetton in order to prevent Geed from harvesting more Little Stars. Riku transforms into Geed and fought against the monster but once assuming Royal Mega Master, all of his movements were predictably countered until Gubila paralyzed Pedanium Zetton long enough for Geed to destroy it with Ace's Vertical Spark. In gratitude, Gubila's Little Star was relinquished into Zoffy Capsule before said monster returned to the sea. Returning to Nebula House, Pega fixed the alarm clock as Riku wished to spend more time with his alien friend before they will be separated. Meanwhile, Kei survived the attack and contemplated to reclaim the capsules of Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel. Ultra Capsule Navi * Riku: Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules! * Geed Riser: Ultraman Ace! * RE.M.: Ultraman Ace. Height: 40 meters. Weight: 45,000 tons. He wields a variety of ray-based techniques. * Riku: Next up is this one! * Geed Riser: Gubila! *RE.M.: The Deep Sea Monster, Gubila. Height: 50 meters. Weight: 35,000 tons. The horn on the tip of its snout functions as a powerful drill. * Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Newcaster: *Professor: *Recycler: *Bendo Shop Owner: *Boy: Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero: *Pega: *Pedanium Zetton: *Gubila: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Royal Mega-Master Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Gubila *Pedanium Zetton Notes *Gubila has appeared in three main series in a row. *Gubila releasing the paralyzing spray through his blowhole could be based on his original predecessor, but instead of water it's Zoffy's power. *The fact that Pedanium Zetton is chasing Gubila, uses Zetton, a fellow Ultraman Kaiju is a nod to his series. *When Pedanium Zetton pins Geed down, it's very similar to how both Zetton and King Joe pinned their respective Ultra to the ground. *Pedanium Zetton gets back up just like King Joe, pushing himself upward. *King Joe would relentlessly go forward to the goal and try to destroy it, but Seven always got in front of his goal, just like Pedanium Zetton does, but Geed gets in his way. *Geed in Royal Mega-Master form failed to destroy Pedanium Zetton with his Spacium Flasher and his Slugger Spark, ironically the same two Ultras' attacks that proved ineffective on both Zetton and King Joe. *Like the original Zetton and King Joe both would be defeat by a outside force, Pedanium Zetton is stopped by the Gubila using Zoffy's power, rendering him unable to avoid attacks, like how Zetton and King Joe were. **When ensnared by Gubila he turns around slowly, an allusion to when Zetton was caught by Ultraman in his Catch Rings. *Geed when using the Ace's Vertical Spark, cuts Pedanium Zetton through the middle, just like Alien Metron in Ace's series. Alien Metron was destroyed in the same way, up the middle, by Seven in his series. *Pedanium Zetton's defeat mirrors his component King Joe's defeat, where he brings his arms and legs together, falls over, and explodes. *Geed, after the battle, pets Gublia, just like Cosmos in Ultraman Saga, but unlike that Gubila he was not destroyed after his petting. *Gubila who had the Zoffy Capsule was being chased by a Zetton-based Kaiju, and Geed in Primitive, who uses Ultraman as a component, mirrors the ending of Ultraman, but instead the main Ultra was able to defeat this version of Zetton, while Gubila again with Zoffy's power needed saving, a total reverse of his character at the end of his original appearance. id:Pega Melarikan Diri dari Rumah Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed